WIN Academy
by ferro2408
Summary: [Prolog 1 : Student Council and Baseball Club] cuma cerita tentang kehidupan 24 remaja labil nan mainstream di WIN Academy / "GIMANA NASIB PROKER KITAAA!" / "Wuih... sikunya nggak patah setelah melempar bola secepat itu!" / "Tampang cakep tak menjamin hidup bahagia ya, hyung?" / "Perpustakaan bukan tempat nyanyi, bodoh!" / AU - SchoolLife - YAOI / WINNER x IKON x GOT7 x DAY6
**WIN ACADEMY**

 **Prolog 1 :** _ **Student Council and Baseball Club**_

 **Main Cast** : WINNER x IKON x GOT7 x DAY6

 **Other Cast :** uh… banyak jadi tidak bisa ditulis satu-satu

 **Genre :** AU, School Life, Frienship, YAOI/Boys Love

 **Pairing** : masih rahasia ahhahahahah

©ferro2408 (2016)

* * *

.

.

.

WIN _Academy_ , terdiri dari sekolah jenjang SD (WIN _Elementary School)_ – SMP (WIN _Junior High School)_ – SMA (WIN _High School_ ) satu kompleks di kota _Seoul_. Semua jenjang dikenal sebagai salah satu sekolah yang cukup ternama di _Seoul_. Mengesampingkan profil mengenai WIN _Academy_ yang cukup baik, kehidupan siswa di dalamnya –terutama di jenjang _High School_ tidak berbeda seperti siswa di sekolah lainnya. Mereka juga menjalani kisah-kisah ala remaja yang kadang terlalu berlebihan seperti drama-drama yang ada di televisi. Hal menarik lainnya dari kehidupan sekolah adalah masa-masa penggolongan, kelompok, atau kasta (kasar sekali ya?) yang membedakan jenis-jenis siswa. Misalnya masuk golongan siswa _hits_ ala-ala _Boys Before Flower_ , atau siswa cupu yang lebih suka berdiam diri di kelas. Ada lagi siswa yang ambisius di bidang akademik dan memilih aktif di kesiswaan, atau siswa yang berprestasi di bidang olahraga sehingga terkenal sebagai atlet andalan sekolah. Mungkin juga kalian bisa menemukan golongan spesifik seperti golongan cupu yang tidak terlalu pintar karena mereka adalah kawanan _otaku_ , atau golongan biasa yang tidak biasa karena punya 'profesi' sebagai _fangirl_ atau _masternim_ –mereka berbeda golongan lain karena mereka punya bahan pembicaraan yang spesial sendiri.

Tentu saja di WIN _Academy_ berlaku hal seperti itu. Secara tidak langsung, siswa-siswa di sini digolongkan sesuai tempat mereka masing-masing. Tiap golongan punya masalah, kebiasaan, dan kesehariannya sendiri-sendiri. Diantara banyak golongan-golongan yang ada, mari kita fokus ke golongan yang akan menjadi tokoh utama cerita ini.

Pertama, yaitu golongan yang bisa saja popular, bisa saja tidak. Bisa saja terlihat keren, bisa saja terlihat cupu. Golongan itu adalah para pengurus _Student Council_ di WIN _High School_ …

* * *

"Ini proposal dari siapa?"

Satu ruangan berukuran 6x6 meter yang awalnya hanya diisi dengan suara-suara gesekan kertas sekarang ternodai dengan suara laki-laki yang berat-agak serak disertai intonasi keheranan. Laki-laki itu sekarang duduk tegak ujung meja sembari memegang satu bundle kertas.

Satu orang di sebelah kanannya merespon, "Itu milik klub _baseball_ terkait persetujuaan biaya perlengkapan latihan karena mereka akan mengikuti lomba 3 bulan lagi. Tadi aku yang menerimanya dari manajer klub. Rencananya akan diambil sore ini…"

Lelaki yang bertanya tadi –yang ternyata bernama Kang Seungyoo, Ketua _Student Council_ di WIN _High School_ itu mendengus pelan, "Jinwoo _Hyung,_ lain kali bilang dari awal… Kalau begini kan aku harus membaca proposal nya dengan terburu-buru"

Kim Jinwoo, siswa tingkat tiga yang menyandang sebagai sekertaris _Student Council_ itu cemberut lucu, "Huh, aku sudah bilang padamu tadi, Seungyoon! Aku bilang dengan jelas kalau proposal itu harus segera kau periksa, dan kau hanya bilang 'oke-oke' sembari terburu-buru membuka laptop!"

"Uh… benarkah?" Seungyoon menggaruk kepalanya pelan, merasa malu dan sedikit bersalah karena sudah menegur Jinwoo, "Maafkan aku, _hyung._ Aku akhir-akhir ini kurang bisa fokus…"

Salah satu suara cempreng yang berasal dari pojok ruangan ikut menginterupsi, "Banyak-banyak makan ikan laut dan jangan cuma makan _ramyeon_ sama micin saja! Istirahat yang cukup pula. Sibuk bukan berarti kau selalu makan makanan yang tidak sehat dan mengabaikan istirahat…"

Seungyoon mendongak, melihat ke arah lelaki jangkung yang sedang memandanginya khawatir, "Terimakasih, Seunghoon _hyung_ … akan ku ingat-ingat nasihat mu."

"Jangan diingat saja dong," Lee Seunghoon, sang _General Advice_ dari _Student Council_ itu mendengus, "Dilakukan juga. Toh tak ada ruginya kan? Kita semua tahu kalau kau terlalu bekerja keras semenjak terpilih menjadi ketua."

"Iya-iya _hyung…_ "

"Percuma, _hyung_ … Seungyoon ini kan tipe laki-laki yang tak mau dinasehati," sekarang seseorang di sebelah kiri Seungyoon angkat biacara dengan nada mengejek, "Biarkan saja sampai dia kapok sendiri… hahahahaha!"

Seungyoon menoleh dengan wajah kesal, "Ya, ya, ya! Dasar _maknae_ kurang ajar! Kau mengharapkan aku sakit, _eoh_? Satu lagi, kau itu lebih muda dariku jadi panggil aku dengan ' _hyung_ ' atau ' _sunbae'_!"

Sang _maknae,_ Bendaharadari _Student Council_ , Nam Taehyun hanya berdecak, "Yang mengharapkan dirimu sakit itu ya kamu sendiri, bukan aku! Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk meninggalkan makan dan tidak istirahat, bodoh! Lalu, aku tidak sudi memanggilmu dengan kata ' _hyung'_ karena kau tidak cocok lebih tua dariku! Mengurus diri sendiri saja tidak becus, ck ck ck…"

Seungyoon mengeram kesal. Ingin rasanya ia meninju wajah Taehyun hingga tak berbentuk. Sayang sekali, Seungyoon tidak bisa melakukannya karena dia adalah ketua _Student Council_ yang menjunjung tinggi perdamaian.

"Cih… un-"

Kalimat sumpah serapah Seungyoon kepada Taehyun terputus begitu ia mendengar pintu ruangan _Student Council_ yang terbuka. Di balik pintu terlihat seorang siswa berkulit agak _tan_ , seragam sedikit berantakan, dan berambut acak-acakan sembari membawa sekantung makanan di tangannya sedang berjalan santai ke kursi di depan meja Seungyoon.

"Nih, aku bawakan roti tawar satu _pack_ dengan sekotak susu cokelat," siswa itu menaruh katong makanan di meja Seungyoon, "Nggak usah nolak. Aku tahu kau belum sarapan, bodoh. Aku tak mau mengurusi semua kertas-kertas itu kalau kau sakit."

"Tapi …"

 _'kruyuuuuuk_ '

Semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut hanya hening memandangi Seungyoon dengan pandangan tidak enak. Sedangkan Seungyoon hanya meringis _awkward_ sembari mengusap perutnya pelan.

"Kau tidak lapar, tapi perutmu menangis minta jatah," Mino mendengus, "Ck, sudahlah makan saja! Cuma roti sama jus saja kok… bahkan kau bisa memakannya sambil memeriksa proposal!"

Seungyoon memandang Song Mino, sang Wakil Ketua dari _Student Council_ dengan tatapan pasrah, "Oke-oke akan ku makan sekarang… Terimakasih, Mino!"

"Hm," Mino hanya mengangguk sekali sembari merebut beberapa proposal lain di meja Seungyoon, bermaksud membantunya untuk memeriksa.

Taehyun menyeringai licik, "Akhirnya mau makan juga kau. Ah, jangan-jangan kau mau karena gratis ya, hum?"

"Diam kau, _maknae_ sialan!"

"Seungyoon, jaga biacaramu!" tegur Jinwoo

"Rasain! Dari pada kau ketua imbisil yang tidak cocok jadi ketua!"

"Kau juga, Nam Taehyun!" sekarang giliran Taehyun yang ditegur Jinwoo

"Hei, hei!" Seunghoon menginterupsi sembari memijat pelipisnya yang pening, "Bisa tidak sih kalian berhenti bertengkar sehari saja, huh?"

"TIDAK!" jawab Seungyoon dan Taehyun bersamaan.

Jinwoo dan Seunghoon mendengus pasrah setelah mendengar adu mulut _part 2_ dari Seungyoon dan Taehyun. Sedangkan Mino hanya bisa menahan tawa melihatnya. Dua-duanya memang masih seperti bocah tengil, suka bertengkar karena masalah sepele.

Keributan kecil itu masih berlangsung hingga seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang _Stundent Council_ dengan perlahan. Sebagai wakil Seungyoon –sang ketua yang sekarang masih adu mulut, Mino berinisiatif untuk mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk untuk masuk.

"Masuk!" teriak Mino

Dilihatnya seorang siswi masuk dengan wajah khawatir, "Maaf saya menganggu… tetapi saya disini membawa pesan _urgent_ kepada Ketua _Student Council_ , Kang Seungyoon _sunbaenim_ …"

Seungyoon mengerutkan keningnya heran, " _Urgent_ kenapa? Ada masalah serius?"

Siswi itu menggeleng, "Maaf saya tidak tahu… tetapi kepala sekolah mencari _sunbaenim_ sejak tadi pagi dengan ekspresi marah-marah. Saya dipesan oleh beliau untuk menyuruh _sunbaenim_ ke ruangannya..."

"Hah?" Seungyoon masih kebingungan. Ada apa gerangan kepala sekolah mencarinya sembari marah-marah begitu?

"Uh… beliau bergumam tentang Festival… saya tidak tahu jelasnya tetapi _sunbaenim_ sebaiknya ke ruangan beliau," siswi itu melihat Seungyoon dengan khawatir, "Sekarang juga."

Apa? Festival?

' _… Shit!'_ Seungyoon menepuk keningnya. Akhirnya ia teringat satu masalah besar yang tidak sengaja ia lupakan. Sepertinya ia benar-benar harus mengurangi konsumsi _ramyeon_ dan jajanan bermicin supaya tidak berakhir menjadi siswa pelupa dan idiot, "Baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang!"

* * *

.

.

.

Dari golongan pengurus _Student Council_ yang ternyata sedikit _freak_ itu, mari kita beralih ke golongan kedua. Golongan yang seharusnya bisa hits namun karena terlihat tidak aktif dan tidak niat, nama mereka menjadi tidak terlalu dikenang oleh siswa-siswi WIN _High School_. Golongan itu adalah golongan Klub _Baseball_.

.

.

.

* * *

Suara lantang pukulan _baseball bat_ dengan bola _baseball_ meramaikan latihan Klub _Baseball_ WIN _High School_ siang ini. Matahari yang bersinar cukup terik tidak membuat anggota klub _baseball_ menurunkan semangatnya untuk latihan hari ini. Sebenarnya para anggota _baseball_ WIN _High School_ bukan tipe ambisius, rajin lomba, dan rajin latihan seperti klub sebelah (uh… klub basket dan sepak bola di sini lumayan beken lho). Namun, berhubung klub mereka tidak sengaja didaftarkan mengikuti lomba _baseball_ untuk _High School_ se- _Seoul_ , mau tidak mau mereka harus berlatih. Mau mundurpun tidak bisa karena mereka harus membayar denda yang cukup besar.

Tunggu, tidak sengaja?

Yeah, benar tidak sengaja. Maksud tidak sengaja ini adalah nama klub mereka didaftarkan oleh 'oknum-tak-bertanggung-jawab' dan tanpa sepengetahuan para pelatih dan pemain. Untung saja, mereka tahu info tersebut seminggu lalu dan pertandingannya masih 4 bulan lagi.

" _BASEBALL CLUB, FIGHTINGGG!_ Masih ada sepertiga tahun lagi untuk latihaaan! _"_

Teriakan cempreng di tepi lapangan membuat semua pemain berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Ekspresi mereka tidak bisa diartikan, karena terlihat emosi yang campur aduk. Ada rasa senang, kesal, gemas, heran, pusing, capek, dan sebagainya di _mixer_ sampai berbusa sehingga menghasilkan ekspresi yang aneh dari para pemain. Sebenarnya ekspresi tersebut bukan tanpa alasan. Bagaimana tidak senang dan gemas jika ada seorang _sunbae_ unyu menyemangati kalian? Bagaimana tidak kesal dan capek kalau ternyata _sunbae_ unyu ini adalah sumber dari permasalahan mereka alias si 'oknum-tidak-bertanggung-jawab' itu? Apa lagi, si oknum ini bilang 'sepertiga tahun' sehingga terkesan latihan neraka mereka masih lama sekali (padahal ya tetap 4 bulan).

Katakan ' _halo~~~~'_ kepada Kim Jinhwan, manager alias 'Pahlawan' alias ' _The-Super-Amazing-Most-Valuable-Player-for-this-Month'_ (hei, tentu saja ini maksudnya sarkasme, okay?!). Dia adalah siswa yang berbadan mungil, berambut hitam lembut pendek, berwajah unyu dihiasi dengan _mole_ dibawah mata kanan, dan memiliki otak yang cemerlang. Status tingkat tiga ternyata tidak membuat dirinya menyerah untuk membangun prestasi _baseball_ WIN _High School_ yang sempat membuat kepala sekolah mempertimbangkan pembubaran klub tersebut.

Yah, akhirnya ia mengorbankan waktu santai para pemain klub. Hei, menurut Jinhwan, tindakannya tidak salah kok! Ngapain ikut klub kalau pada akhirnya cuma santai saja?

Salah satu pemain, dengan normor punggung 1, seorang kapten klub dan seorang _catcher_ , berdiri dan membuka masker yang dipakai _catcher_ sehingga memperlihatkan wajah tampan tapi lusuh nan berminyak, " _Hyungggg!_ Masih lama kah istirahatnyaa?!" teriaknya, terdengar _desperate_.

Jinhwan di pojokan itu tersenyum, "5 menit lagi, _captain_!"

Sang kapten mendengus, lalu besiap untuk latihan kembali. Beberapa terikan nyaring dan suara pemukul masih bergema hingga akhirnya peluit tanda istiharat ditiup oleh Jinhwan. Semua pemain langsung berjalan meninggalkan posisi mereka dan memilih mendekati Jinhwan di pinggir lapangan. Belasan botol minum dingin dan beberapa kotak plastik berisi lemon madu di atas _bench_ sudah disiapkan oleh Jinhwan sejak dimulainya latihan. Tak lupa seperangkat P3K disiapkan pula di pojok ruangan. Semua pekerjaannya sudah selesai, dan Jinhwan sekarang hanya sumringah dengan puas sambil melihat para atlet duduk beristirahat di lapangan.

" _Hyung~_ aku hausss!"

Pemain dengan nomor punggung 4 berjalan lemah menuju Jinhwan yang ada di pinggir lapangan. Nafas nya terengah-engah, berkeringat, dan memandang Jihwan melas.

" _Ne, ne_ … ini minumlah," Jinhwan memberikan sebotol minuman dingin kepada pemuda di depannya, "Istirahatlah! Kalian sepertinya akan pulang lebih cepat karena pelatih masih mencari perlengkapan lomba dan aku akan mengurus surat kalian di _Student Council~_ "

Semua pemain yang mendengar kata 'pulang-cepat' bersorak sangat riang dalam hati (mereka sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk bersorak dengan tubuh mereka). Akhirnya bisa pulang cepat setelah hampir seminggu penuh harus pulang saat langit sudah gelap. Jinhwan yang menyadari ekspresi super bahagia para pemain hanya bisa mendengus lucu. Toh hampir semua pemain masih mau berlatih keras mengesampingkan ketidarelaan mereka untuk mengikuti lomba.

Sang Kapten berdiri kemudian mendekati Jinhwan, "Jinhwan _hyung_ , ada satu masalah yang harus aku bicarakan padamu," bisiknya lirih dengan nada khawatir.

"Uh, ada apa Hanbin-ah?"

Kim Hanbin, sang Kapten klub _baseball_ yang baru-baru ini terpilih sejak klub ini terdaftar mengikuti lomba. Jangan tanya kenapa baru terpilih saat lomba, karena pada dasarnya klub _baseball_ amat tidak niat sehingga memilih kapten saja ditunda hingga berbulan-bulan. Hanbin adalah kapten klub _baseball_ termuda dan terambisius. Awalnya, Hanbin hanya anggota _casual_ yang ikut klub karena bosan dirumah. Namun semenjak terpilih menjadi kapten tim, ia menjadi 'sedikit' semangat untuk memimpin tim yang 'sedikit' menyedihkan ini. Sekali lagi, jangan tanya mengapa Hanbin yang terpilih (padahal dia cuma siswa angakatan pertama) karena memang tidak ada yang bersedia ditunjuk menjadi kapten.

Hanbin mendengus sembari melepas pelindung dada dan masker, "Begini _hyung_ … sepertinya kita harus mengadakan _open recruitment_. Kita benar-benar tidak memiliki _pitcher_ yang cukup kompetitif di lomba nanti…"

"Serius?" Jinhwan mulai khawatir, "Yuhyeong bagaimana?"

Merasa terpanggil, Song Yunhyeong, siswa angkatan kedua dengan nomor punggu 4 tadi menoleh dengan wajah _innocent,_ "Kalian memanggilku?"

Hanbin melirik Yunhyeong sejenak, lalu mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya, "Tidak, _hyung_ … Yunhyeongie- _hyung_ lebih cocok menjadi _outfielder_ karena larinya cepat dan cukup defensif dari pada menjadi _pitche._ Yunhyeongie- _hyung_ kurang kreatif untuk lemparannya jadi aku ragu."

Yunhyeong cemberut lucu, "Uhh secara tidak langsung kau mengejekku, Hanbinnie!"

"Lah gimana dong _hyung_? Kalau kau jadi _pitcher_ , lawan bisa sering _home run_!" sela Hanbin.

"Hm…" Jinhwan mengusap dagunya pelan, "Akan aku pertimbangkan… sepertinya kita memang butuh _pitcher._ Nanti aku juga akan bantu cari deh satu sekolah! Pasti ada..."

"Itu memang tugas mu _hyung_ … kan Jinhwang _hyung_ yang sudah menyeret kita dalam situasi begini," ejek Yunhyeong sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ya! Aku ini melakukan demi kalian dan klub kalian, tahu!" Jinhwan cemberut, "Harusnya kalian senang dong punya kesempatan menjadi siswa _hits_ seperti geng yang isinya 4 orang ganteng itu dengan mengikuti lomba! Siapa tahu kalian bawa piala dan dipamerkan waktu festival nanti!"

"Iya iya _hyung_ …" Yunhyeong hanya bisa angkat tangan. Imut-imut begini, Jinhwan cukup seram lho kalau sudah ngomel-ngomel begitu (salah satu alasan juga mengapa tidak ada satupun pemain yang bisa membantah Jinhwan mengenai lomba).

"Huh, geng itu ya?" Hanbin berdecih, "Cuma modal tampang begitu bisa _hits_ … kesal juga..."

"Makannya bikin prestasi dong biar nggak kalah sama mereka!" ujar Jinhwan semangat, "Sudah, Hanbin tutup latihan hari ini ya! Jangan lupa beres-beres ruang klub dan segera mandi sebelum pulang! Yoyo~, setelah mandi ikut aku menemui _Student Council_ dan menemui pelatih…"

"Ayee boss!"

"Okie dokie, Jinan- _hyung_ ~!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Halo kawan-kawan! ^^ perkenalkan aku Ferro… hihihi ini pertama kalinya aku menulis fanfic di FFN~ ahhahah… #nervous maaf ya kalau ceritanya agak terlihat _mainstream_. Tapi jangan khawatir, ini murni dari otak kecil ane kok lololololol

Disini, main cast nya adalah semua member cowok yang pernah muncul sebagai _trainee_ di acara WIN : Who Is Next (2013). Nah pastinya member WINNER (Team A) dan member IKON (Team B) masuk. Lalu, _trainee_ yang muncul sebagai _cameo_ di ep. 4 ^^ GOT7 (JYP's Dance Team) dan DAY6 (JYP's Vocals Team). Hihihihi~ tapi tenang saja, member yang belum pernah muncul seperti Chanwoo, Jaebum, Jinyoung, Youngjae, dan Dowoon tetap ada juga ^^

Ngomong-ngomong, ini nanti ceritanya multichapter. Hahahha untuk saat ini aku Cuma bisa kasih prolog duluu dan update selanjutnya juga prolog~ biar pelan-pelan tapi pasti (?). Mohon _review_ nya dan sarannya ya… jangan jadi _silent readers_ _ jangan _flame_ juga yaa (masih newbie qaqaaa). Ah ya, mohon maaf jika catatan saya kepanjangan heheheheh

Tengkyu~


End file.
